Wrong 5 o'clock
by SlytherinMax
Summary: What happens when Ed's a bit late getting home? EdRoyEd. Rating may change do to language and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

Mika: LONG TIME NO SEE LOVERLIES! AN FMA STORY! OH MY!!

Riku: We do not claim ownership to the song this chapter was based on nor do we claim ownership of the smexy bishies in this story. Nor do we claim ownership of FMA. Nor do we claim ownership of all the big, juicy c-

Mika: STOP RIGHT THERE! THAT'S ENOUGH!

Riku: What? I was just going to cake…

Mika: Liar…

Riku: ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

**Wrong 5 o'clock**

"Colonel, I'm going to go somewhere with Havoc, Fury, Hughes, Fallman, Breda, and Riza later tonight. Alright?" Ed asked as he walked into Colonel Mustang's office and sat indignantly on the couch.

"Damn it Full Metal! How many times are you going to go out with them this month?! You rarely have any time left for me! Let alone WORK!" Roy yelled standing up from his desk abruptly.

"Baka Taisa… Well maybe if you weren't always flirting with all those damn women when we go out I would probably enjoy going out with you more often! Stupid perverted Taisa! I'm going. I'll be home later!" Ed screamed angrily as he left the office, Roy screaming after him.

"YOU BETTER BE HOME BY 5 FOR DINNER EDWARD ELRIC!" then whispered quietly to himself, "Ugh… Kids can be a handful… Oops. Better not let Ed know I said that. Back to work!"

* * *

Ed was currently sitting on Hughes' lap; his face flushed a cute shade of red, "Y'know… Maes… Youreal cute sometimes y'know?" he slurred as he looked Hughes in the eyes.

"And you're taken Ed. And so am I. Have you seen the latest pictures of my darling Elicia? She's so cute!" Hughes pulled out a large envelope from one of his pockets and began showing off the pictures contained within.

Havoc and Fury were off in a corner somewhere making out will Fallman and Breda were playing a game of cards, drinking a few beers. Riza was trying desperately to avoid all the people running into her by pulling out her gun and pointing it at anyone who came within 5 feet of her. Suddenly the door's burst open and a couple cops came in and slapped handcuffs on Hughes and dragged him out the door.

Ed fell on his ass and looked up dazedly at the now empty seat, "Woah… How'd I get down here…?" he asked confusedly.

The rest of the group continued to do random things such as dancing and playing games until one of them was sober enough to realize Hughes had been dragged to jail. They all drove down to the police station to go pick up their friend. Ed had to pay a smile fine for Hughes. $250 for disturbing the peace.

After that everyone decided to go home.

* * *

Ed walked up to the house he and Roy shared and attempted to enter the house but his keys wouldn't fit the lock so he knocked. No one answered. So he knocked again.

"Hey Roy! Let me in damn it!" Ed yelled angrily as he slammed on the door.

The door swung open suddenly, Roy's gloved hand directly in front of Ed's face, about to snap.

"YOU'RE LATE!" He yelled.

Ed looked at his watch and then gazed confusedly at Roy, "No I'm not! It's exactly 5!"

Roy glared down at his short lover, "IN THE MORNING! I TOLD YOU TO BE HOME ON TIME FOR DINNER! 5 PM! NOT AM!!"

"It's not my fault! We were playing games and Hughes got thrown in jail! So we had to go bail him outta jail!" Ed defended himself.

"To late Edward Elric!" Roy's hand quickly flashed in front of Ed's face, his eyes grew wide as…

TBC...

* * *

Mika: NEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! CLIFFY OF DOOM!!! I know it was only 1 page long! But I had to! This chapter was based on a song that I absolutely adore! Wrong 5 o'clock by Eric Heatherly! I'm a dork! And proud of it damn it!

Riku: DON'T LISTEN TO HER!! SHE'S NUTS! Oh wait… I can't really talk… I'm even crazier than her:3

Mika and Riku: READ AND REVIEW!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**_Max: Mew! I know it took forever! I'm so sorry! It probably sucks to. But eh. I was in a weird mood. I lost my muse! OO_**

* * *

"_To late Edward Elric!" Roy's hand quickly flashed in front of Ed's face, his eyes grew wide as _Roy wrapped his arms around his neck and brought him in for a long passionate kiss. "Don't be late again or I will burn you from the inside out."

Ed looked up at Roy, his eyes not focused on anything at all, "What the hell... was that...?" He whispered, "I thought you were mad at me! Why the hell did you kiss me baka taisa?!"

Roy looked at Ed with an amused smirk on his face, "Well, let's see, I thought you might just deserve a little bit of fun. But the next time you start flirting with Hughes, I might just kill you."

Ed looked shocked before he began to pout, "It's not like you don't do the same thing with girls! All the time! You always have a girl on your arm! What's the difference if I do something with one of our friends! It's not like you actually care! Why don't you just leave me alone?!"

Roy looked down at his short crying lover, raising his right hand he placed it on Ed's shoulder, kneeling down in front of him, "Ed, I apologize for being so harsh with you. Please, Forgive me?"

Ed looks hesitantly at Roy then bends down and kisses his lover, wrapping his arms around his neck. "I forgive you, baka taisa." He whispered dropping into Roy's lap lightly, quickly dozing off.

Roy lifted the young man up into his arms and carried him to their room, softly laying him on the bed, "You're my little beauty Edward Elric. No matter what, no one else can have you. No one." He then layed next to Ed, pulling the covers over them and lighting them on fire. "We will always be one my dear sweet Edward."

The next morning there were soldiers swarming the area that was once the colonels home. Picking up bits and pieces of charred wood and bricks. Alphonse Elric placed his brothers favorite red coat on a large chunk of wood laying in the front yard. And Riza did the same for Roy, laying his favorite uniform top right next to Ed's coat.

Their friends and family decided to bury the 2 in the same coffin, as their bodies were mended together by the flames. The headstone read:

Colonel Roy Mustang/Major Edward Elric

"They lived and died for each other. And shall forever rest in peace."

THE END

* * *

**_Max: Read and review loves!_**


End file.
